


Aftershocks

by shayasar



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayasar/pseuds/shayasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens after Gwen had her talk with the lead cannibal in "Countryside". Episode-Tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershocks

Jack could hardly resist the urge to go to Ianto. It hurt him deeply to see his lover sitting so forlorn in the trunk of the SUV. He could only imagine how horrible the time of Ianto's capture had been. The fear and shock was still clearly readable on the young man's face. Jack just wanted to take him in his arms and hold him tight. But they made a vow to each other that they would treat each of the team equally and not to put themselves in first place. Jack needed to deal with the police and one look at Gwen's face told him that whatever that insane man had told her, had deeply disturbed her. She even refused the help of one of the paramedics who wanted to tend to her wound. 

Jack exchanged a glance with Owen and the other man went after Gwen and led her to one of the ambulances. Her face showed that haunted expression Jack had seen so many times in his life now. What made humans capable of doing such horrible things? He couldn't understand it. And if he couldn't understand it, how could Gwen? He felt at a loss and hoped she would be able to deal with it in time. He turned around and his eyes met Ianto's for a moment. The pleading look shot through Jack's heart like a knife. Ianto needed him now. He made a step in his direction when Tosh stepped in front of him. 

"They want to take Gwen to a hospital to examine her wound properly. Owen wants to go with her, I...." 

"Go ahead," Jack interrupted her. "Go with them. Leave this place." 

"I can't leave you. You need help to..." she replied surprised. 

"We can deal with it. Ianto and I will take care of everything. It's alright. You should get looked over by a doctor as well." Jack laid his hand on her arm and looked her in the eye and smiled one of his patented reassuring smiles. 

"Oh… ok..." Still hesitant, Tosh hugged Jack quickly and nodded to Ianto before she went to the ambulance. 

Jack watched her climb in and turned to Ianto when the ambulance drove off. 

"Hey," Jack said gently and looked down at Ianto. 

"Hey," the unsteady voice and the following swallowing gave Ianto's condition away as did his trembling hands. "Where are the others?" 

Jack had to smile. Ianto was always concerned for everyone. Sitting down next to him, Jack put his arm around the shivering man. "They will be alright. They are on their way to a hospital. I told them we would deal with the police and everything." 

Ianto, who had pressed himself in Jack's embrace stiffened. "Yes, sir. What do you want me to do?" He was already wiggling out of the embrace before Jack could stop him. 

"Hey, hey... relax. You are doing nothing now. I will take care of everything. I just want to make sure you're alright for the time being. And I want you to get in the car and close the doors. I'll be with you as quickly as possible. And will you drop the 'sir'?" Jack smiled at Ianto who gave him a half sure grin. "Hey, don't give me that, I can deal with the police, really." 

"Sure, Jack." 

Jack laughed and pulled Ianto closer. "Your trust in my abilities is always refreshing." 

"Depends on the subject," Ianto giggled, relieved to join the banter. 

"Maybe I will do some convincing later." 

"That could be interpreted as harassment, sir." 

"Oh, I'm hoping it will," Jack laughed again and cupped Ianto's chin with his hand to pull him close for a kiss. 

He put all his energy into the kiss and knew some of it would transfer to Ianto. And right on cue he felt Ianto tensing but held him in place. When the need for air made itself noticed they parted and Jack shot Ianto a wicked smile. "How was that for harassment?" 

"Uhm..." Ianto's gaze was somewhat unfocused and he licked his lips. "Pretty good." 

"Ok then, lock yourself in, I'll be with you as quickly as possible." 

Jack stroked gently over Ianto's cheek and not for the first time enjoyed the soft skin of his young lover. Reluctantly he stood up and without another look back went to the policeman in charge. He knew he wouldn't have been able to leave Ianto alone for another second if he had looked back again. But as he was on his way to the PC in charge he heard the door of the SUV slam shut and the relieving sound of the locks engaging. At least Ianto was safe in the car now. 

Jack dealt with the police in his best arrogant way, showing off his Torchwood ID and telling them in short what happened and that he had no choice but to shoot the whole bunch of the villagers. Given the view behind the plastic curtain the police had no problems believing him. In fact they had already made up their own story so Jack could keep it short and only 10 minutes after he had left Ianto he was on his way back to the SUV. Jack fumbled his keys from his pocket and opened the door only to find Ianto curled up on the back seat, fast asleep. Smiling, Jack shrugged of his coat and draped it over the slim figure of his lover. Then he hopped into the car and could finally turn his back to this goddamned place. 

The second he was back on something that resembled a street he pushed the engines, determined to get Ianto home as quickly as possible. The sun had already begun its way down and fog began to form on the fields next to the street. Jack forced the SUV to go even faster as he didn't intend to stay in the countryside any second longer than necessary and not for the world, for another night. He was just glad Ianto was still sleeping. He must have been more exhausted than he had shown. 

Jack had a hard time to ignore the pictures that have burned themselves into his mind. Ianto kneeling on the filthy floor, his hands cuffed behind his back, gagged and shivering. The blood, Ianto's blood, smeared across his young face. The face, a grimace of pain and fear. Jack's hands were clutching the wheel stronger with every horrible memory that stole its way back into his mind. He should have killed them all. No one would have missed them. 

A whimper from the backseat distracted him from his dark thoughts and Jack's head shot around. Ianto was shivering again his hands clasping Jack's coat, pulling it tighter. 

Jack slowed the car down a bit and stretched his left arm back to pat Ianto reassuringly on the leg. The second he made contact with Ianto's body the other man jerked away with a strangled scream and kicked out. Jack was so surprised he snatched the wheel and had a hard time to steady the car again. 

Ianto was still screaming and had scrambled back to the far corner of the car. His gaze was unfocused, he was trembling and when Jack hit the brakes and the car came to a sliding stop, Ianto opened the door and tumbled out of the car. 

"Ianto!" Jack shouted and hurried to undo his seatbelt. 

When Jack got out of the car, Ianto had already run half way across the field that lay next to the street. Not making one mistake twice, Jack shut the door of the SUV and locked it, before he set after him. 

"Ianto!" He shouted again, but got no response. 

The underground was uneven and made it difficult to run. Jack feared he would lose Ianto in the darkness that was setting around them so he pushed himself to the limits and ran faster than he had ever run in is life. Somewhere ahead he heard a dull sound and a muffled scream. 

"IANTO!" Jack's heart beat fast, he heard his blood rushing in his ears. 

Where was Ianto? Jack looked frantically around while stumbling through the darkness. There! Wasn't someone moving over there? 

"IANTO!" His voice echoed through the darkness. "STOP! It's me, Jack." Then he saw him. 

Ianto was on his knees but still scrambling forward. Jack ran the last few meters, grabbed Ianto by his shoulders and hauled him around. "Ianto, it's me!" 

"No, let me go. Don't..." Ianto's gaze was still unfocused. 

Not realizing who was holding him, Ianto kicked out and tried to get out of Jack's grip. But Jack held on. He fell to his knees and pulled Ianto close, engulfing the younger man with his arms. 

"Shhh... It's me, Jack. I won't hurt you." 

The struggle lasted a few more minutes while Jack whispered soothing words into Ianto's ear until the younger man relaxed into the embrace. 

"Jack?" A low whisper came finally from Ianto. 

"Yes, Yan. I'm here, you're safe." 

"Where are we?" Ianto struggled to sit upright and looked around. 

Jack saw the confused expression on the young man's face and realized what happened. "You were dreaming..." The confused look grew only wider. "Come on, let's get back to the SUV, I'll explain on the way." 

Jack stood up and pulled Ianto to his feet only to receive a strangled yelp. Ianto almost tumbled over if not for Jack catching him. "What is it?" 

"My ankle. I can't ... ah..." Ianto tried to put weight on his foot. "Jack." 

Jack put his arm around Ianto's waist to support the weight of the other man. "You must have sprained your ankle when you were running. Come on lean on me." 

"Why was I running through a field in the dark?" Ianto made a step forward with Jack's help, followed by a sharp intake of breath. 

"My guess is, you were sleepwalking. Don't you remember anything?" They made another step forward. This time Ianto held his breath but his fingers were digging in Jack's shoulder. "Come on, I'll carry you." 

"No way." 

"Ianto, you're exhausted, every move hurts and your ankle could be broken for all we know. Let me help you. I won't tell anyone." 

Jack didn't wait for an answer but swept Ianto up in his arms and started walking back to the SUV. Ianto finally resigned to his fate and leaned his head on Jack's shoulder. 

They were quiet for a while before Ianto started to speak with a trembling voice. "I was running from that mad man. He chased me through the woods with his butcher knife. I could hear his laugh and it came closer every second." Ianto shivered and tightened his arms around Jack's neck. "Then he was upon me and started to rip my clothes off..." Choking on his words Ianto started to tremble. 

"Shhh. It was only a dream, you're safe." 

Jack pulled Ianto closer to his chest. He could already see the abandoned SUV on the street. Inwardly he was cursing Gwen for stopping him to kill the bastard that had caused Ianto so much pain. 

"It felt so real. His hands were all over my body, gripping my flesh, testing it," Ianto took a deep breath. "I can still feel it." 

"I'm so sorry." 

Every word from Ianto cut deep into Jack's soul. 

"It's not your fault." 

"Yes it is. I took you out on this mission." 

"You couldn't have known what would happen." 

"But it's my job to keep my team safe and I failed completely." 

"Hey, if it weren't for you, we would all be dead." 

Jack sighed and took the final step up on the street to the SUV. 

"Put me down." 

Ianto wriggled out of Jack's arms, but was careful to land on his good foot. He leaned back on the SUV and pulled Jack close. "I'm glad you took me on this mission although it almost ended in a disaster," Ianto gave Jack a lopsided grin. "I want to be a part of this team and that means to go out there." 

"But you're not trained for fieldwork." 

"That has to change." 

"I'm not sure I want that." 

"But I want it, Jack. I need to show that I am a part of this team and I can't do that sitting in the archives and making coffee. I want to be out there with you and the others," Ianto lowered his head. "I have to prove to you all that you can trust me." 

"You don't have..." 

"YES, Jack! I have to. I almost killed you all," Ianto's head snapped up and tears were streaming down his face. "I betrayed you." 

Gently cupping Ianto's face with his hands, Jack wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Yan, we talked about this. You know I have forgiven you. I understand why you did it." 

"Do you?" 

"Yeah, I've done my fair share of stupid things because of love." 

"Endanger your colleagues and betray the man you secretly lo...." Ianto stopped himself and his eyes widened in shock. He hadn't intended to ever tell Jack. Fearful he searched Jack's face but he only found love and understanding looking back at him. 

"Even that, yes." Jack pulled Ianto in a tight embrace. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you today." 

"But you made sure you didn't lose me. Lose us." 

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and buried his face in the other man's shoulder. 

"It was too close." 

"It'll always be close, Jack. We're working for Torchwood," Ianto pulled back a bit to look Jack in the eyes. "It's in the job description." 

"I know, but I don't have to like it." 

Leaning forward, Jack captured Ianto's mouth in a kiss. One hand cupping Ianto's head, pulling him close, Jack put all his energy in the kiss. He knew it was transferred to Ianto when the younger man tensed in his arms again. Jack held the kiss until he felt Ianto relax against him. Smiling he pulled back. "Now let's leave this godforsaken place." 

"Hmmm..." Ianto agreed, absently licking his lips. 

"Then come on," Jack manoeuvred Ianto to the side so he could open the passenger door. "Alright, hop in," Jack practically lifted Ianto onto the seat. 

"I can move on my own, you know?" Ianto grinned and let Jack secure the seatbelt for him. 

Grinning Jack brought his face close to Ianto's. "I know, but not now, you're injured and I'm going to take care of you," closing the distance, he gave Ianto a quick peck on the lips and then made his way to the driver's seat. After starting the engine he glanced at Ianto. "You ok?" 

"I will be. Take me home." Giving Jack a reassuring smile he reached over and put his hand on Jack's. 

Yes, he had never thought it, but he would definitely be ok. Just give it some time. And Jack.

FIN**


End file.
